Mixers for mixing, dispersion, and milling of coatings, food, pharmaceuticals, etc. are well known. Such contemporary mixers generally comprise an AC motor mechanically coupled to a rotating shaft via a belt which is positionable upon a selected one of a plurality of pairs of pulleys so as to selectively vary the speed of a mixing member attached to the lower-most end of the mix shaft. The rotating mix shaft extends downwardly from a housing into a container within which the substance being mixed is contained.
Such contemporary devices are dedicated systems for either mixing, dispersing, or milling. Thus, the user must decide which processes are required for their particular application and then purchase the appropriate devices. If it is desired to perform both mixing and milling, for example, then a separate, dedicated mixer and miller are required to effect such processes. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the use of such separate, dedicated devices not only increases the cost associated with the preparation of such coatings, food, pharmaceuticals, etc., but also makes such processes undesirably complex. Thus, because of the dedicated or single use nature of contemporary devices, a given mixture may have to be subjected to processing from a plurality of such devices.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a modular system wherein a single apparatus provides for mixing, dispersing, and milling. Thus, not only is the initial expenditure associated with the purchase of such equipment substantially lowered, but the complexity of the process is consequently reduced. A number of different processes may be performed by a single apparatus, thereby eliminating the need to move the product from device to device, so as to effect the desired processes. Additionally, by reducing the number of devices required to perform such processes, the maintenance costs associated therewith are likewise reduced.
Another problem commonly associated with such contemporary mixers is the inadvertent and undesirable entanglement of various personal articles, i.e., ties, sleeves, lab coats, hair, etc., with the rotating mix shaft thereof, often having serious undesirable consequences.
As those skilled in the art are aware, such entanglement can result in property damage, personal injury, and even death.
Although it is known to provide a tubular shaft guard about the rotating shaft of contemporary mixers, such construction suffers from the inherent deficiency of making cleaning of the mixer difficult. The product being mixed soils both the interior of such a tubular shaft guard and the shaft itself as well. Thus, it is necessary that the shaft guard be removed from the shaft so as to facilitate cleaning of both the interior of the shaft guard and the shaft.
Although generally less accessible, the exposed mixing member of contemporary mixers presents a similar hazard in that the above-mentioned personal articles may become entangled therewith. Also, when the mixer is operating, it is possible for the mixing member to mangle a person's fingers, hands, and/or arms, if they should come into contact therewith. In those instances wherein the mixing member comprises sharp edges, it may also be hazardous for a person to come into contact therewith even when the mixer is not operating.
As such, it is also desirable to provide a means for shielding the rotating mix shaft and the mixing member from contact with a person and personal items, particularly during use thereof.